


Sex Dust

by bl4ckgl1tt3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden, POV Bucky Barnes, Penetration, dubcon, sex dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckgl1tt3r/pseuds/bl4ckgl1tt3r
Summary: you’re on a mission with Bucky when you encounter a strange powder
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Sex Dust

Bucky sat on the edge of the twin bed, watching you. You lay on the opposite bed writhing in pain. Sweat glistened on your forehead and your hands clenched the rumpled duvet. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs. He was so tense he could feel his molars grinding together. But he didn’t dare touch you.  
“Bucky, please, please,” you groaned, your body twisting.  
“Shhhh, sweetheart. It will pass soon. Just gotta sweat it out.” He tried to make his voice soothing.  
“I can’t… please help me Bucky,” you panted. It twisted him up inside to see you in pain, but the only way to help you was so much worse. 

~  
earlier

You slammed your shoulder into the stuck door inside the abandoned facility and grunted in frustration. The place had been cleaned out by the cartel, and then it had been ransacked by who knows who, and then animals had moved in. The whole mission was a total bust. This place was cold and creepy, and it stank.  
The last chance you and Bucky had for anything useful was behind this door, in what you were sure had to be the lab.  
“Don’t do that, you’ll just break your shoulder,” Bucky tutted, coming around the corner finally.  
“It won’t open,” you complained.  
He brought his vibranium fist down on the knob and it popped off. The two halves fell on the concrete floor with a loud clatter. The door swung open. Bucky cocked an eyebrow at you and you rolled your eyes.  
“Well done, Houdini.” You stepped past him into the lab.  
It was no less smelly in here than in the rest of the building. You walked around, shining your flashlight into corners. This was the lab - but it didn’t look like they had only been cooking meth.  
“What is this stuff? We’ll have to get some samples,” you thought out loud. Bucky found a file cabinet and shuffled through the papers in it.  
The smell was different in here. Mildew and dust, but something muskier. Like sweat? You couldn’t place it. You got some plastic vials out and started scraping samples into them.  
“What is this? It’s like yellow sticky powder or something. Definitely not crystal,” you commented. Your back was to Barnes.  
“They left some of their notes. I’m surprised they didn’t cover their tracks better,” he replied.  
You scraped the strange resinous substance, and to your surprise it crumbled rapidly, releasing a cloud of dust straight in your face. You swore, stepping back and wiping your face with your sleeve. At least now you knew what that strange smell was - it came from this powder, and now it was all over your face.  
“Y/n, look at this,” Bucky said, turning to show you. “Whoa! Your face!”  
“I know. Are we done here? I think we’re done here,” you said, still attempting to wipe the dust off your face. Then you sneezed four times in a row.  
“We need to wash that off you. It could be dangerous,” he said.  
“No shit. Let’s get out of here and then we can deal. This place is making me itchy.”  
You unzipped your uniform a little, trying to relieve the all-over itch and heat you were suddenly feeling. Bucky led the way out of the facility and back into the woods.  
As soon as you were clear of its walls, you clawed your uniform jacket off.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, I think I’m just a little allergic to whatever they were cooking,” you insisted as you hiked back towards the stashed motorcycle.  
“Here, stop,” Bucky said. He pulled a canteen from one of his many pockets. “Rinse your face off at least.”  
You grabbed the canteen and poured it on your head and face. Relief washed over you as the powder was cleansed from your skin. Bucky shifted uncomfortably, trying not to watch your impromptu shower.  
“How do you feel?” he asked as you handed back his canteen.  
“Better. Still hot though.”  
“We’ll be back at the safe house soon and you can take a Benadryl.”

The hike to the motorcycle was quick. You put your jacket back on and donned your helmet. Bucky kicked the bike to life and you climbed on behind him. The mission was done, and the worst of your allergy attack seemed to be over. Soon you’d get to kick back and relax in the safehouse. It couldn’t come too soon, either. You were boiling in your uniform. It felt like your skin, your organs, were on fire. 

Bucky was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining your body heat seeping through the layers of leather and Kevlar between your bodies. You were burning up. You were kind of squirming behind him too, which was making it slightly difficult to steer the bike. Your allergic reaction must still be going strong. He was starting to overheat too. He was definitely not imagining how tight you were holding him, how your thighs were squeezing into his from behind. Calm down, Barnes, he thought. Just get to the safehouse and you can take a cold shower. He had never told anyone about his feelings for you - it was totally inappropriate, and he didn’t want to make working together weird. The two of you made a good team. Whether you were on a mission, or doing pub trivia, you and he were on the same wavelength. And you always made him feel okay about not getting references or needing decompression time. 

The bottom line was, no matter how hot he thought you were, he was going to ignore it because it was irrelevant. Even though right now your grip on him seemed to be moving down his abdomen. Thank the lord, there was the safe house. 

Bucky hopped off the bike and looked at you.  
“Hon? You gonna get off so I can stash the bike?”  
You bit your lip. The ride had been excrutiating. Your blood was napalm. Your guts had cramped up, clenching like a fist. It hurt, and the vibration of the motorcycle seemed to be making it worse. Your pussy was cramping up. Not like period cramps. Like the muscles were so tense they were spasming. On the bike you were hyper-aware of Bucky’s body in front of you. You had always known Bucky was good looking, of course, but now, against your better judgment, you wanted him with every fiber of your being. Wanted to touch him, feel him everywhere. He was a flame and you were a moth, ready to burn to death.

Before you could stop yourself you were doing your best to press yourself into him. Your core was cleaved tight to his muscular ass. His hard thighs in front of yours, his broad back. Oh god, his stomach under your hands. You knew you should pull back a little, put space between you. This was wrong. Instead, your hands began to travel downwards of their own accord. Then the bike stopped and Bucky got off.  
“Yep. Standing up now,” you grimaced, gingerly swinging your leg over the seat. You were throbbing.  
“Still feeling pretty bad?” he asked. You nodded. He wheeled the bike off to hide it. You bent and rested your hands on your thighs. Your breath was coming fast and hard now. You were sure you had a fever, and you were starting to feel dizzy. Maybe this wasn’t allergies. 

“Alright, doll, let’s - whoa, easy.” You had grabbed his arm for dear life, vertigo narrowing your vision to little specks. Your knees buckled but he caught you. “Okay, let’s get you inside. Hopefully the med kit has an epipen.”  
“It’s not anaphylaxis,” you ground out. Bucky unlocked the door of the little cabin while supporting you with his other arm.  
“I’m so hot. Too hot,” you whined, ripping the zipper of your jacket down. You couldn’t get it off and started to panic until Bucky helped you off with it. He stopped and backed away when you went for your pants.  
“Okay, uh, I’m gonna grab the med kit,” he said. You tore your clothes off until you were in your underwear and went to the sink. You splashed cold water on your face and chest, and drank from the tap. So thirsty, so hot and prickly. Then another cramp hit your pussy like a tsunami and you fell to the floor.  
“Jesus christ!” Bucky cried, rushing to you. He picked you up like a rag doll, and lay you on the bed  
“It hurts,” you groaned. Your eyes popped open and you grabbed at his uniform jacket. Your hands were everywhere, all over him, hunting for his zipper. You were flushed pink, glassy eyed, scorching hot to the touch.  
“Y/n, doll, what are you-“  
You grabbed at him, pulled him down towards you. He resisted, planting his hands on either side of you.  
“Please, Bucky, please,” you sobbed.  
“How can I help you? What do you need?”  
“Bucky it’s, it’s, my,”  
“What, honey? Tell me,” he said, gently peeling your fingers from his jacket.  
“It hurts inside. I need you inside,” you babbled. Bucky’s eyes went wide and he stumbled back, away from you.  
“You don’t know what you’re saying,” he said.  
“Come back, Bucky, please, I need you.”  
You writhed, your hands moving up and down your body. Bucky swallowed. Much as he had fantasized about you begging for him, this was just wrong. That powder you had gotten a faceful of was obviously some kind of synthetic aphrodisiac. You didn’t really want him, it was just the drug talking.  
“Hang on, doll, just hang on.” He tore through the tiny cabin, hunting for the med kit. Finally he found it in a cabinet. Disinfectant, bandages, Naloxone, Lidocaine. No epipen. Son of a bitch. He grabbed a snap and freeze ice pack and broke the inner seal.  
“This is gonna help cool you down, okay?” He pressed the pack to your forehead. You whimpered, then grabbed at his hand. He let you until you yanked his hand towards your crotch. He pulled it away like he’d been bitten. You were moaning his name, your eyes rolled back. “What the hell,” he muttered. Your nipples were so hard he could see the outlines through the cups of your bra. He felt himself starting to get hard, and forced his eyes away.  
“Maybe some of these papers say what this shit is,” he said.  
“Buckyyyyy,” you groaned.  
“It’s gotta be that powder. You had it all over you,” he said. Maybe if he kept talking to you like normal you would calm down. He paged through the scraps of notes. They were handwritten and either in code or a dialect of Spanish he didn’t know. What the fuck was he supposed to do?!? He slammed the papers down on the table in frustration.  
Bucky looked over at you. Your face was wet with tears and sweat. Your thighs were clenched together, your fists pressing into the bed. He got a glass of water and brought it over to you.  
“Here, honey, you need to drink this,” he said. He sat on your bed and lifted you up, propped you against his shoulder. He held the glass to your parched lips. You sipped it, but then arched your back and reached for him, grabbing the back of his neck. The arch of your back popped your tits out. Bucky swallowed hard and moved away from you.  
“Come on, doll, you know I can’t do what you want. It’s just that powder, you’ll feel better soon.”  
“Bucky please. I’m dying. It hurts so much,” you cried.  
“You’re not gonna die,” he said, sounding more confident than he felt. The rest of the team were on another mission. There was no one to pick them up until at least the morning. This was supposed to be a cake walk, not requiring elaborate plans B.  
“Bucky. Please. No one has to know. Please help me,” you begged. You turned your head to look at him. Your hair was a mess, your lips and skin were pink and glistening, and your eyes were glazed with lust. But it was you. You were lucid.  
“It feels like if I don’t get fucked I will actually die. Please. I could do a lot worse than you, as far as lifesaving dicking down goes.”  
“Doll, I can’t. You know that. We have to think of something else.”  
You sat up. You were shaking.  
“There is nothing else. I need this. I need you.”  
You stood and closed the space between you. He sat up, and you moved between his knees.  
“Bucky. Please,” you said. You put both hands in his hair and tilted his head up to look at you. “No one will know.”  
Bucky felt his resolve crumbling. You looked unbelievably sexy standing in front of him in your underwear, literally begging for his rapidly hardening cock. He could smell the damp between your legs. Your hard nipples were at his eye level, close enough that he could just lean forward a little and take one into his mouth. You shuddered and bent over a little as another cramp racked you. He took a deep breath.  
“But-“  
“Nevermind that. Please. As my friend. Make this stop,” you said. Then you leaned down and kissed him, before he had a chance to argue with you anymore.  
His lips were so much softer than you expected. His stubble scratched your skin deliciously, and your tongue darted out to press into his mouth. He opened for you, and you ran your hands into his hair.  
Bucky hesitated for a moment, his mind racing. This was wrong. You weren’t really asking for this, you couldn’t be. He would be taking advantage, no matter how lucid you seemed now. Not to mention how bad this could fuck things up. But then your tongue touched his lips and he broke. He was only a man. And you were a woman, a gorgeous woman almost naked in front of him, your desire palpable. He opened his mouth to you, let his tongue find yours. He placed his fingers on your hips. The kiss deepened and he ran his palms up your sides. You were hot, your skin was like silk, and he had never been harder in his long life.  
Your hands slid down Bucky’s neck to his shoulders, then to the zipper of his jacket. You unzipped it and pushed the jacket off his shoulders, your mouth never leaving his. His big hands were on your hips, squeezing. The cold of his metal prosthetic was a balm on your boiling skin. You started to push Bucky backwards, impatient for more. But he pulled you onto his lap and turned you around. You whined at the loss of his lips on yours, but then he unhooked your bra and tore it off you. He grabbed your hips roughly, and rocked you against his thigh. You moaned at the desperately-needed friction on your swollen clit and lips. Bucky bounced his leg a little, and you gasped.  
“It feels so good. Please keep going,” you shuddered out. He bounced harder. You put a hand on his other leg for balance and rocked your hips with his thigh, getting the pressure just right on your hot, throbbing clit.  
Bucky could feel your wetness through his jeans. You were soaked. You were moaning, your back arched as you rode his thigh. He watched your gorgeous face, lips kiss-bitten and cheeks flushed. Your eyes drifted closed as you tried to relieve the aching need between your legs. He had never seen anything sexier in his life. His cock strained against his zipper.  
Bucky held your hips, his thumbs resting just above your ass. He ran his hands up your ribs. He seemed to hesitate. You arched your back, dying for more friction, and Bucky’s hands moved up to your breasts. He cupped them, and rolled the nipples between his fingers. You rested the back of your head on his shoulder, and nipped at his ear.  
Bucky told himself maybe if he could just get you off, the fever would break. No one could judge him for that, right? He bounced his leg up into you, flexing his thigh. It was working. He could feel you getting wetter, and your moans had gotten so loud and throaty. It was driving him insane with desire but he couldn’t let go.  
Even though your breasts felt like silky heaven under his fingers and your lips were kissing his ear, making him go goosebumpy. Even though you were draped over him in all your glory, bouncing on his thigh, rubbing yourself off on him. He could jerk off later or something. Right now he had to control himself.  
You felt the tension inside you climbing, and you ground down even harder on Bucky’s thick leg. You were so close to coming, so close, and then those soft lips and scratchy stubble were on your neck, kissing and nipping at your sensitive skin. You came like an avalanche, and felt a gush of wetness spurt out of you.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, it’s not enough,” you sobbed as you came. Your insides were clenching up again, almost like they were angry you still dodn’t have a dick in you.  
“Not enough,” said Bucky. His voice trembled and you realized he was breathing hard. You un-straddled his leg and ground your ass against his hardon.  
“Bucky, please fuck me. If you don’t fuck md right now I’m gonna fucking die.”  
You sat back against him, your full length pressed to his, and sighed. Touching him felt so good. Like cool water on a scorching way. You needed that touch inside, needed him to quench your fever from the inside out.  
“Fuck, honey, I’m only human,” he grunted. Then in a flash he stood and picked you up. Bucky laid you down and you gazed at his bulge as he stripped off his tee shirt and undid his belt. You reached for him, undoing his zipper. You were frantic to get his cock out. Finally he shoved his jeans and boxers down, and it bobbed free. Your mouth watered at the thick sight of it, the velvety skin the same golden tan as Bucky’s immaculate abs and chest. You wanted to eat him alive.  
Bucky shut out every thought except what he was about to do to you. He kicked his boots off and yanked his pants down. You took his cock in your hot, silky hand, and he watched as you took the head into your wet beautiful mouth. You looked up at him and took him deeper into your mouth, into your throat. Bucky had to grab the headboard to keep from fucking your face.  
“Feels so fucking good, baby.”  
He lifted your hair off your neck and held it up gently, out of your way.  
“You look so beautiful. God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he praised, and you felt yourself get even wetter from the compliments.  
Bucky felt himself spiralling dangerously close.  
“Honey, you better stop or I won’t be able to,” he murmured. You let go, torn between wanting to taste him and dying for the ache in your pussy to go away.  
Bucky knelt on the bed and picked up your ankles. He rested them on his shoulder and tugged your panties down, tossing them away. He set your feet down one at a time, caressing and kissing your legs. Moving your knees apart, he knelt between them. He slid his hands up your inner thighs. You felt your belly quivering in anticipation.  
Your legs opened and Bucky saw your beautiful sex, ready for him. Your clit was swollen, and you were dripping wet. He slid his hands up your thighs, and ran his thumb up your slit. His thumb gently pressed your clit. You bucked a little and he scooted closer so he could slip his finger into you.  
“Good god,” he whispered. You were unbelievably tight and hot, and his cock twitched at the sensation. He wanted to bury himself in you, rut you with every inch of him.  
“Bucky, please, please,” you moaned. You were aching for more, faster, harder.  
“Let me warm you up, honey,” he soothed. He slipped a second finger in, his thumb firmly on your clit. He began to move them, in and out, beckoning into your G spot. The sounds coming out of you were less and less human.  
Finally he slid a third finger in, and you came again.  
“Yeah honey that’s it, come for me,” panted Bucky. He looked absolutely blown out with lust. His eyes were huge and his lips were all pink from biting them. He was looking at you like a tiger looks at steak. He worked you through your comedown, then gently pulled his hand from you.  
Bucky kissed his way up your damp skin, and pressed his lips to yours. He wanted so badly to make this last, to feel you and touch you all night. But he couldn’t be selfish. You needed it now.  
He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pressed inside.  
Even with how wet you were, even with him warming you up with his fingers, the size of his cock was still stretching you. The burn was delicious, and you needed more.  
“Please, please,” you begged deliriously. Bucky kissed you as he bottomed out, the full heavy thickness of him inside you. Your hands scrabbled at his back, feeling the muscles and scars there undulating as he moved in you. Gradually he began to pick up his pace, thrusting faster and faster until his hips were slamming into yours. All you could feel, or taste, or see was Bucky all around you. His perfect chest above you, his skin under your hands. The fever began to break, like you had fallen into a cool river. You moaned his name over and over, as his touch began to take the pain away.  
“Fuck, sweetheart, you feel so fucking good,” Bucky groaned. He was doing everything he could to hold off. This was a fantasy come to life - you utterly blissed out, clenching around his cock, moaning his name. He slide his knees towards you so he was almost kneeling on his haunches with you in his lap. He put your ankles on his shoulders so he could see where the two of you joined, your slick wet core taking him so perfectly. What a sight you were, your eyes closed, lower lip between your teeth.  
You chanted his name like a prayer. The unbearable tension inside you was mounting, coiling, straining, and then like a bolt of lightning it released. You spasmed around Bucky, coming harder than you ever imagined. Wave after wave of aftershocks hit you until you were floating, on another plane of existence.  
Bucky watched you writhing under him, your orgasm sending you into fits. The silk fist of your hot cunt gripped him so tight, and his pace quickened even more. He worked you through and then couldn’t hold back anymore.  
“Baby, I’m gonna come, you feel so fucking good,” he gasped.  
“Come in me Bucky. Fill me up, please,” you coaxed, to his astonishment. He hesitated, but the sensations were so overwhelming that he spilled inside you. He kept thrusting, the feeling too amazing to stop. He was still hard, and his movement brought you to another orgasm.  
Finally he slowed, and slipped out of you. He stilled, sitting on his heels with your legs wrapped around him. Sweat slicking his skin. He looked so beautiful. A demigod, a bronze sculpture. You were overwhelmed with relief when you realized the cramping had stopped and you were cooling down. Bucky got up. You stretched yourself and wallowed in the dual bliss of relief and post-orgasm. He came back with a warm damp towel and gently cleaned you.  
He pulled back the covers from the other bed, and then picked you up bridal style and laid you down on the clean crisp sheets. He tucked you in.  
“Drink some water,” he urged, handing you the glass. Hecwatched as you drained it.  
“Bucky, will you sleep next to me?”  
He paused.  
“Are you sure?”  
You nodded.  
“Okay sweetheart. If that’s what you want, I would love to. But I gotta shower.”  
You nodded. You could probably use ashower too, but it would have to wait. You drifted off to sleep to the sound of the shower running.  
____________________

You awoke swaddled in warmth and comfort. The first rays of dawn had broken through the cabin’s curtains. It took a moment to remember where you were, and whose heavy arm this was wrapped around you. You scooted around a little, and saw that Bucky had pushed the two twin beds together so he could lay next to you. He looked so beautiful, his expression free of its usual tension. He made a sleepy grumbly noise and pulled you closer. You sighed. This was dangerous territory but surely after everything that had happened last night a few more minutes of cuddling couldn’t hurt? You let yourself curl back up in his arms. 

An hour later Bucky bolted awake.  
“Fuck,” he whispered. You were asleep next to him, naked. The sheets were all askew, and the cabin still smelled like sex. He checked his phone. After you’d fallen asleep last night he’d filed the mission report, and requested pick up today. The jet would be here in an hour.  
He looked down at your sleeping face. This fantasy had to end. It broke his heart, but you weren’t his, and couldn’t be.  
“Y/n. Wake up, honey,” he murmured. You stirred and stretched.  
“Morning,” you grumbled.  
“We gotta get up. They’ll be here soon,” he said.  
You got up reluctantly and went to shower. Bucky stuffed his heartache down and went to work. He pushed the beds back apart and stripped them, then got dressed and made coffee and oatmeal. You emerged from the bathroom already dressed  
“Thanks,” you said, taking the coffee. “And for cleaning up and… everything.” You weren’t meeting his eye. Damnit, he knew things would be awkward.  
“It’s no problem,” he replied as evenly as he could. “Don’t mention it.”  
“Listen, I just -“  
“Seriously, it’s fine. We’re fine,” he insisted, mustering a smile. “Let us never speak of it again.”  
You sighed in relief. Bucky was too good for this world.  
As you were finishing breakfast, you heard the quinjet. A moment later the door burst open.  
“Baby!” Carol cried, rushing to you.  
“I missed you so much,” you cooed. Bucky turned away, pretending to be busy with his bag.  
“Hey Barnes,” Carol greeted Bucky. He nodded. “How was the mission? Everything go okay?”  
Your eyes met Bucky’s, and he cocked an eyebrow, then looked away again.  
“Yep. Big old nothing, to be honest. How was yours?”  
You picked up your bag and the two of you left arm in arm. Bucky sighed and slung his knapsack over his shoulder. Back to reality.


End file.
